


starlight, i will be chasing a starlight.

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 timeline, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Translation, they go to a muse concert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Дэн и Фил идут на концерт Muse в 2010 году. Дэн немного зацикливается на том, что некоторые песни заставляют его думать о других людях. А потом понимает, что в этом нет ничего плохого, ведь сегодня вечером он в любом случае уснет рядом с Филом.





	starlight, i will be chasing a starlight.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [starlight, i will be chasing a starlight.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107481) by [commonemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency). 



\- Тут воняет травкой, - это первое замечание Фила, когда они проходят на территорию стадиона. Он плетется позади Дэна, который с увлеченным видом пробирается к их местам; его пальцы держатся за кромку футболки парня, чтобы не потеряться, до тех пор, пока Дэн не оборачивается и, с легкой улыбкой на губах, не берет Фила за руку.

\- Ты сказал «травка»? Ищешь косячок? – мужчина, проходящий мимо и, видимо, подслушавший их разговор, обращается к ним обоим, Фил шокированно смотрит на Дэна, но тот только смеется.

\- Нет-нет, нам ничего не нужно, он просто… констатировал факт. – Фил не может вспомнить, когда он в последний раз курил косяк. Наверно, это было пару лет назад.

\- У тебя ладонь вспотела, - бормочет он и на всякий случай чуть крепче сжимает пальцы, чтобы Дэн понял, что он шутит и действительно не жалуется. Дэн возвращает ему его же жест, но сжимает ладонь сильнее. Фил только улыбается.

Эта ночь должна стать запоминающейся: они купили билеты почти год назад и было ощущение, что с того дня прошла целая вечность. Они тогда разговаривали по скайпу до поздней ночи, и в какой-то момент Дэн вдруг открыл веб-сайт и со скоростью света напечатал номер своей кредитки в поле для оплаты билетов, пока Фил сидел тихо, потому что Дэн не может концентрироваться на двух вещах одновременно.

Как только они добираются до своих мест, Дэн отпускает ладонь Фила. 

\- Я хочу выпить. Пойду что-нибудь куплю. Ты со мной? – Дэн кладет куртку на сидение. Их друзья также позанимали места и вызвались посторожить вещи. Фил кивает, уворачиваясь от группы людей, и снова берет Дэна за руку – в основном для того, чтобы не потеряться в толпе, уж он-то на это точно способен. Дэн, кажется, думает о том же самом. Он снова ведет их, идя чуть впереди, и крепко держится за ладонь Фила, чтобы быть уверенным, что не потеряет его где-нибудь по пути; правда, пару раз, когда им встречаются пожилые люди, Дэн ненадолго отпускает его руку, чтобы спустя несколько секунд снова обернуть вокруг нее свои пальцы. Они могут немного расслабиться, здесь их практически никто не знает. Это было прекрасное чувство.

Они покупают две бутылки пива, оплатив обе, Дэн протягивает одну Филу, а потом делает большой глоток из своей. Отыскав небольшое укрытие в стороне, парни останавливаются и наблюдают за сценой, где в данный момент выступает разогрев; они кивают головами в такт музыке, но едва ли уделяют внимание звучащей песне, потому что практически не знают эту группу. Уже по привычке Дэн снова берет Фила за руку, и еще какое-то время они стоят там, пьют гадкое на вкус пиво по завышенной вдвое цене и подумывают о том, стоит ли им взять еще и чипсов.

Чипсы в итоге так и остаются лишь в мыслях, но зато они покупают еще по бутылке пива и решают, что пора вернуться на свои места. Стоит им только сесть, как весь стадион подрывается на ноги и неистово кричит, и они присоединяются ко всем остальным. Фил чувствует себя храбрым, кладя руку на спину Дэна, и эти ощущения невольно напоминают ему о первом свидании, когда вы несмело обнимаете девочку, с которой сидите в кинотеатре, вот только в отличие от жестокого прошлого, сейчас его не собираются отвергать. Дэн с улыбкой кидает на него беглый взгляд, позволяя обнимать себя. Кончики пальцев касаются хлопковой ткани футболки Дэна. Атмосфера опьяняет настолько, что слегка кружится голова. Может, дело в пиве, а может, в том факте, что спустя этот год они все еще были вместе и весело проводили время, что они остановились в отеле и у них есть возможность хотя бы эту ночь провести наедине друг с другом, пока не придется возвращаться к обычной жизни. Дэн уедет в Уокингем, чтобы закончить упаковывать вещи для переезда в университетское общежитие, а Фил в Манчестер, чтобы навестить родителей.

*

Следующие несколько часов наполнены потом, смехом и распеванием любимых строк, которые для каждого значат что-то свое. Где-то на середине концерта Дэн кричит Филу на ухо, что ему хочется плакать от «Citizen Erased», потому что «Origin of Symmetry» - лучший из всех существующих альбомов, и никто его в этом не переубедит. У него особое отношение к «Undisclosed Desires», пусть она сейчас и считается мейнстримной, и ему совсем не хочется говорить, какие чувства вызывает в нем «The Resistance» из-за того, где он был, когда впервые ее услышал.

Есть несколько песен в трек-листе, что напоминают ему об Эрин, поскольку именно она выслушивала его многочасовые оды, посвященные группе, которую он тогда для себя только открыл; она кивала головой, устало прижавшись к его плечу, но все ее внимание было сосредоточено на его словах. От «Sunburn» он чувствует комок в горле, потому что эта песня больше всего ассоциируется у него с Эрин. Когда-то он был таким молодым и влюбленным. Сейчас он так же молод и снова влюблен, так что все в порядке.

Концерт заканчивается двумя выходами на бис: последними отыгрывают «Plug in Baby» и «Knights of Cydonia», после чего люди ждут, пока включат свет, а потом медленно двигаются к выходу. Фил все еще не может убрать руки от Дэна, он немного пьян, но это так весело; он по-глупому улыбается, когда касается пальцами волос Дэна, которые начинают слегка завиваться на кончиках. Когда парни оказываются в потоке движущейся толпы, Фил крепко обхватывает ладонь Дэна, и они вместе с друзьями направляются к выходу со стадиона, но оказываются на улице только спустя полчаса. Поймать такси вместе с таким огромным количеством желающих довольно сложно, так что когда они прощаются с друзьями и приезжают в свой отель, стрелка часов давно переваливает за полночь. Дэн устало открывает дверь в номер и, зайдя в комнату, сразу заваливается на кровать; то же самое делает и Фил, падая рядом с ним. 

\- Мне нужно в душ, - тяжело вздыхает Дэн.

\- Знаю, мне тоже, - Фил устало болтает ногами и смотрит на Дэна, отчего они оба начинают смеяться.

\- Было так круто, - шепчет Дэн, тыча пальцем в щеку Фила.

\- Ага, очень. Я рад, что мы на него сходили, - Фил обхватывает запястье парня и притягивает его к себе за руку. – Как насчет того, чтобы переодеться сейчас в пижаму и лечь, а душ принять завтра с утра?

Дэн соглашается, и они молча готовятся ко сну.

Добровольцем выключить свет вызывается Фил; он тихо скользит к Дэну под одеяло, в полной темноте пытается нащупать его и наконец добивается успеха, смеясь в подушку.

\- Давай, иди ко мне, - улыбается он. Дэн подползает к нему и разворачивается, прижимаясь спиной к груди Фила, и пусть он уверен, что ночью ему станет жарко, он все равно хочет насладиться этой близостью. Руки Фила холодные, но странно успокаивающие. Дэн закрывает глаза, чтобы по максимуму насладиться моментом и отложить его в памяти до того дня, когда он сможет упаковать вещи и переехать жить к Филу.

Дэн улыбается, когда Фил целует его в плечо, и все эти ощущения для него до сих пор немного в новинку; то чувство, когда обнимают тебя, а не ты – не то чтобы Эрин никогда не обнимала его со спины, но разница слишком большая. Фил был _парнем_. И не важно, сколько раз он кончал, пока Фил прижимал его к дивану или кровати, каждый такой момент удивлял его снова и снова, ему нравилось делать новые открытия, ему нравилось, что этот человек приносил в его жизнь тепло и любовь. Это ни на что не было похоже, хотя он и не мог сравнивать со многим. Его отношения с Эрин отличались от отношений с Филом, однако сейчас, этой ночью он все равно думал о ней. В глубине души он знал, что в этом нет ничего плохого; музыка была одной из тех вещей, которая объединяла людей, она была пусковым механизмом памяти, удерживала драгоценные моменты в сердцах и поднимала их наружу, стоило заиграть определенной мелодии. И Дэн мог вспомнить немало песен, которые заставляли его думать о Филе.

\- Ты затерялся в своих мыслях, - вдруг произносит Фил, и Дэн не может сдержать улыбки.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – смеется он.

\- Я слышу, как ты думаешь.

Фил притягивает его к себе еще ближе. Должно быть, он все понимает. Между ними не было тайн, даже тех, которые у них имелись раньше. Разговоры в скайпе продолжались часами, и в первый раз, когда Дэн ночевал у Фила дома, они долго обсуждали своих бывших и то, что их беспокоило в прошлых отношениях. Фил перестал ревновать Дэна к его бывшей девушке, потому что чувствовал себя виноватым в своих собственных предыдущих отношениях, и неважно, можно ли было назвать их настоящими или нет. В итоге они пришли к общему мнению, что люди – чертовски сложные создания. Этого нельзя изменить, но то, что они чувствовали, то, как они были поглощены друг другом, несомненно придавало сил и веру в лучшее. И совсем скоро у них появится возможность больше времени проводить вместе, потому что Дэн переезжает в Манчестер, а, значит, придет конец постоянным разлукам и тоске.

\- Тебе не обязательно говорить об этом вслух, все хорошо, ты же знаешь, - Фил снова целует его в плечо и закрывает глаза. – Я люблю тебя, - сквозь зевок добавляет он.

И этого оказывается достаточно для Дэна.

\- Я всегда поражаюсь твоей способности засыпать в такие моменты. Мы только что видели Мьюз, а ты собираешься спать! – Дэн всегда пытается как-то скрасить общее настроение после того, как особо глубоко проваливается в свои мысли. В девяти из десяти случаях это заканчивается смехом Фила. – И я тоже тебя люблю, - договаривает он, разворачиваясь и укладываясь так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Филом, еще ближе к нему, даже при том, что к утру они неизбежно расползутся по разным углам кровати, с запутавшимися в ногах простынями, а то и вовсе кто-нибудь свалится на пол. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Дэн.

\- Спасибо, что выслушал, несмотря на то, что я не сказал ни слова. У тебя настоящий талант, - шепчет Дэн, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к лицу Фила, пытаясь отложить в памяти каждую его черточку до того, как окончательно провалится в сон. – Спокойной ночи, Фил, - протяжно зевает Дэн, засыпая в полной гармонии с самим собой. Это был отличный вечер. Это был отличный вечер с его парнем.


End file.
